For Your Inconvenience
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Kabuto finds unwanted side-effects from his transformation, and he's not very happy with who thinks they can help. Warnings: Non-con, smut, BEASTIALITY, eggs, and disturbing kinks. KabutoxHebi.


**A/N;** Rewritten.

This is rated for beastiality, temporary impregnation with eggs, and reluctance.

**Inspired by this picture:** http . /-ElmKlradLxY/T5F8f0PDEwI/AAAAAAAAAy0/7S7glOl06do/s1600/1332097260957 . jpg (Please have enough sense to remove the spaces.)

**Beta'd by**: Youronebitch

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

There was always unwavering respect for Orochimaru on Kabuto's end. At the time of his absence, he had used the best of his ability and of course, his wit to take Orochimaru's plans and make them his own, thoroughly picking at them and perfecting them until he made himself known. No longer as a leaky informant for the bad guy. But he had made it clear that the antagonist of this arc, was Kabuto himself.

Sure, his lord had done a decent job. But after he had screwed up one too many times by underestimating seemingly _everyone_, The silver-haired teen had taken whatever essence was left and literally injected it into himself. His body had changed, twisted into something obscene and taboo. He could feel Orochimaru inside him more than ever before and he felt complete. Finally adequate.

He often would go to bed early, he had grown very sick and frail over the time of his transformation. An ice cold, swirling in his stomach had nagged at him, albeit Kabuto found that despite the winter snow outside, he didn't even need clothes on to stay warm. Was he considered cold-blooded now? He had also grown a lisp that he had worked the kinks out of to be understandable. Mostly around his s's and t's did he have trouble. His smaller tongue would flick out every few dialogues and he had to watch out for his newly aqcuired canines; more accurately would be called 'fangs', but let's not dwell too much on his new appearance.

Despite replacing the older man, Kabuto would often miss Orochimaru. Afterall, he had stayed with the man for many, many years. His new reptile instincts depicted Orochimaru as his late mate. At first, The former informant found that this didn't irk him nearly as much as it should have, and as his transformation came to completion, he was very awed when he found an animal attached to his lower waist, it was just below his abdomen and right above his penis. It wasn't a very convenient place to have a snake jutting out from your body, but Kabuto digressed. Usually, it would stay hidden under his clothes, tightly wrapped around his waist.

It didn't speak at all, and it held a remarkable resemblence to Orochimaru. The reptile's eyes were always mocking and it held questions that only the silverette knew the answers to. They didn't interact with words, but more than looks. Kabuto found this ridiculously intimate and enjoyed it to an extent.

It was sometime after he resurrected the Akatsuki that Kabuto found himself in a dillema. He didn't even know that snakes _HAD_ a heat. He pushed his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose, as he tossed around in his bed, the fireplace across the room was the only light in the room, Kabuto's bed had been moved to the part of the room where the light barely touched. He found that despite his poor sight, he now preffered dimly lit areas. The snake atop his stomach hissed in amusement, bracing itself for impact when Kabuto once again flipped over in a poor attempt to get comfortable.

He had shed his skin just the other day by rubbing against the brick walls and now with his newly regenerated body, he had this terrible burning in his normally ice cold body that wouldn't let up. The teen was aware that to get rid of it, he had to wait it out or... Kabuto shuddered in both irritation and because of his new heat.

He was panting through his nose, sweating quite a bit and he felt **extrememly** uncomfortable with how his new companion stared at him. It nudged his chin once it slithered up across his chest and Kabuto raised an eyebrow inquiringly, his lens already foggy.

The snake seemed to say_ 'I can help.'_

Kabuto wondered _how_ it thought it could help. He propped himself onto his elbows as he observed his snake in muted interest. The reptile rose itself up and swayed as it moved, Kabuto felt a bit entranced, if not hypnotized by its movements. The snake settled between his open legs and ducked under his cloak. Kabuto's quickly jolted backwards, unsettled with having his pet, no, an animal in general helping him like _THAT_. He gave the startled snake a stern look, a small sneer decorating his features as he closed his legs together. "No."

Call him crazy, but the animal seemed to scowl, darting between his thighs in rapid succession. Kabuto yelped out of reflex, the ice cold snake's scales shamelessly rubbed against his heated thighs and Kabuto felt his body overwhelmed with relief at the sensation, he let out a small moan as the reptile flicked its tongue out at the sweat on his damp hips, turning his head to the side; so he wouldn't have to watch the small head that bobbed underneath his cloak everytime the snake moved around.

He wasn't going to lie, his hebi had brushed against his cock several times and by the time that the reptile was done cleaning the sweat from him, he was turned on— well, more turned on than uncomfortable now. The snake must have noticed his arrousal blooming because suddenly, the teen felt a tightness around his bulge. He sideglanced back at the area between his legs and got the gist that his snake was coiling around his member. It felt cool and tight, scales rippled constantly and caused _amazing _sensations. "A-Ah..." He let his appreciation known unconsiously before he bit his lip, his fangs pricking his mouth as he did so.

The heat continued to torment him as his snake carressed his lower regions and Kabuto found it hard to lay there anymore, he opened his legs, despite previous actions and squirmed, eventually moving to a position to where he had propped his ankles up on the bottom headboard, his legs spread open as he arched his lower half into the reptile tightly wound around his length, his hands gripped the top headboards railings for leverage as he did so.

"Fffuck..." It wasn't enough. His rectum pulsed with want— no, need, and Kabuto felt disgusting. His nails dug crescents into the wood of his headboard and he once again tried to weakly get off with the help of his companion. Whether, his hebi was trolling or not, he could only guess, But the snake eventually retracted itself from around Kabuto. Its back was shining with a small amount of pre-cum.

It was seemingly pleased with the new positioning, Kabuto watched as the snake once again rose up, hooded by the cloak around the teen's waist until the fabric eventually fell off. Its slanted eyes stared at the panting former informant as the heart in his chest beat violently, his own slanted eyes were most likely half-lidded as Kabuto's vision and mind were hazy with lust. It was just like an impulse in his head, as pleased as he could sense his hebi was with his body in a submissive state, there was something the sly reptile must have been planning. The unspoken words were of course understood and the silverette complied, releasing the sturdy railings and rolling onto his stomach; crawling on his knees towards the headboard and wrapping lithe arms around it, he remained on his knees as he clutched the wood, the snake used its head to push Kabuto's legs apart as far as they would go and begrudginly and overall willingly, Kabuto stuck his ass out.

He could no longer watch what was happening to him, but he had a general idea of how he was going to be pleased. A throaty groan left his throat as he felt the thick snake poke the top of its head near his entrance. A thin, flat tongue darted into his walls and he nearly doubled over, the snake paused before flicking its tongue again; extracting the same reaction from his master.

"Stop stalling." Kabuto bit out, disgust tasted bitter in the back of his throat as his hebi obliged him, forcing the teen to scream as he was suddenly violated. His walls stretched wide, the stiff muscles attempting to push the stubborn reptile out as the snake wiggled around to get inside. The silver haired teen openly sobbed as he clenched his walls tightly, trying to stop all movement from the animal inside him, only to have him slip deeper inside; his weeping erection rubbed against the snake's scales, Kabuto repressed a loud whimper.

He continued to feel himself stretch open to the point of tearing, he hadn't imagined that it'd hurt this much, a shooting pain shot up his lower back, followed by a blinding pleasure. His bangs stuck to his forehead and he used his arm to brush them away as he held onto the railing for dear life. The pain started to fade as his hebi pulled out a bit, only to dart his tongue out and barely graze the ninja's prostate.

The ministrations kept up for what seemed like hours to Kabuto and he rotated his hips and thrust himself out to provide friction to make up for the relentless tickling against his most sensitive bundle of nerves. Suddenly the snake started rubbing himself against Kabuto's walls and the teen let out another curse at the feeling of being stretched again, he leaned forward onto the mahogany headboard, the uncomfortable heat residing in his stomach bordered pleasurable and he sensed that he might cum soon. The hebi rubbed faster and faster and Kabuto moaned in frustration and arrousal, he slid a hand down to his rectum, wary of the snake down there as he touched the spasming ring of muscles around the reptile, the area felt odd and Kabuto registered some sort of paper coming off of the animal. His eyes widened when he realized that the snake _was shedding his skin_ whilst inside of his rectum.

Kabuto was disgusted, his hand closed around the snake's stomach and he started to pull him out. However, the snake just wasn't ready to relent and it seemed to probe deeper inside of him. Kabuto's hand flew to the railing again to hold on to as a wave of pain washed over him. Twitching scales ran over his prostate and he gasped shakily as he came all over the headboard. Albeit, the snake continued to make its way as deep as it possibly could into Kabuto's anus.

"What the hell do you think you're- H-ha!" It felt like a giant rock and it felt slimy, and absolutely repulsive, the reptile had done something in him and was continueing to do it. He felt 3 more and then the pain was so intense that he began to lose count of how many...

Was his snake laying _eggs _in him? He wasn't aware that his hebi was a female. But he supposed it could be either gender, its tail was embedded in his abdomen. He hoped that the slime wasn't acidic or poisonous. After literally feeling stuffed, his reptile squirmed out of him, a sordid_ 'Pop!'_ followed the action, and the snake just seemed to be admiring his new skin as Kabuto glared viciously. He could still feel what he depicted to be eggs inside of him and slowly— slowly, but surely, they were dropping. His walls latched onto them, causing the silver haired teen to begrudgingly shudder at the feeling. They were like giant anal beads, not that Kabuto had dabbled with those kinds of things, but this is what he imagined them to be like. Who would willingly do this? The eggs continued to move along his rectum, and suddenly the ninja felt a familiar tongue flick at the head of his cock. Angrily, he looked down to see that his hebi was generously cleaning him again.

He tried to move away, but at the risk of cracking the eggs open in his body, he had to remain still. He felt himself get hard all over again from the treatment and he rested his forehead against his forearms, exhausted.

His legs were shaking by the time he felt the first egg stretch his entrance all over again, he bit back a cry and reflexively sat down, inevitably pushing it back in, along with the others. The pained cry turned into a moan, which then turned into a hiss. He rolled his hips in an attempt to get back up, only to effectivably push the eggs against his prostate.

..._Cliffhanger end. _


End file.
